His future
by zodiacvamp
Summary: My version of Harry's life after the war was over
1. Last day

Adjusting his glasses Harry looked over the last form he would have to fill out before he got back from his honeymoon. He sighed with relief and anticipation. His boss making him work one more day before leaving for two weeks had been almost a blessing. All the paperwork meant he couldn't sneak out to the Burrow to see Ginny. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that he stay in his flat tonight and kept reminding him not to even try to come to the Burrow. Grabbing his mug and briefcase he walked out of his office and closed the door.

"Harry!" spinning around Harry saw Dean running toward him.

"Hi Dean, working late?"

" Yeah. The minister wanted the information on the wizarding sales. You?"

" Had to finish up some paperwork on a stake out I did, before I leave."

The elevator dinged " Well see you tomorrow."

Unlocking his door Harry stepped into his apartment. This was the last night he would be living here. While Ginny and him were on their honeymoon, their family would be moving their stuff into his grandparents old farm. It was one of the Potter family heirlooms he'd gotten. The ring that was on Ginny's finger had been his mother's and his Grandmother's before that. It was true looking at pictures of his family, Potter men loved a red haired woman.

Most of his belongings were in boxes except for a couple of outfits and necessities. He reached into the fridge and placed his left over Chinese food in the microwave. Pouring some soy sauce on it he ate it quickly and crawled into bed. He set his alarm because he needed to help finish the set up at the Burrow in the morning. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.


	2. This is the day

Opening his eyes, Harry saw a blurry brightness in front of him. Reaching over and flicking his wand he shut off his alarm and put on his glasses. After a cup of pumpkin juice he was awake. "Today's the day." he thought. He would be marrying the love of his life today. She'd put up with him for the last four years before he had finally asked her to marry him. He laughed, all the things he'd had to do in his life and asking that one question had scared him.

Putting on his jeans and t-shirt, he got ready. He grabbed the garment bag hanging in his closet that contained his tux. It was a muggle style and had a emerald green vest and tie to go with it. Getting out into the alley behind him apartment he Disapparated. He landed just outside of the main gate of the Burrow. Looking around he saw a couple red haired men walking around the corner. " George! Ron!"

The men turned around "Hey, Harry. Good to know you can show up on time to help." George grinned.

"So what am I supposed to do?''

" You can give Ron that bag to take to his room, for starters." Harry jumped before turning to see Molly standing there. "Second you can give me a hug and then go clean the lawn chairs in the yard." She squeezed him, "I'm so happy. Now go get it done!"

" Yes mum." Harry smiled. He handed the bag to Ron and went to find the chairs. Finding them he went to work cleaning them. He looked to see the tent had gone up and Bill was motioning to Harry to come over.

" Harry those chairs need to come in. Four across and five back on both sides."

"OK" flicking his want the chairs started moving toward him. One at a time they all fell into place. They then moved a table in on the right side. Ginny had insisted that pictures of the loved ones that could only be there in spirit would be on that table. At first Molly had thought it would make it a little too emotional to be reminded they weren't actually there but had changed her mind.

The white fabric moved in the breeze and Harry could feel the presents of his family. He knew today was going to go well. This was the day he had been waiting for. A day of new beginnings.


	3. Engagment

**Ginny looked out her window. She'd been watching him clean chairs and help her brothers set up everything for the wedding. Sighing she thought of all the terrible and good times they had been through. It was their day and it was going to be a great one. **

**There was a knock on her door, "Ginny can I come in?"**

"**Yeah." **

**Hermione walked in with a grin on her face. "Are you exited?"**

" **Very and a little nervous but not much" Ginny smiled, " We've waited so long I can't wait anymore."**

" **I'm so happy for you." giving her best friend a hug, Hermione added, " Now lets finish getting you ready."**

**As Hermione worked on her hair Ginny thought back to when Harry had proposed. **

**6 months ago**

" **Ginny! Are you ready yet?" Harry called.**

" **Patients is a virtue, Harry." Ginny replayed as she walked down the stairs. She had on a simple black dress and black pumps on. Her hair was half way up and the emeralds he'd given her for her 20th**** birthday on.**

"**You look amazing," he said in her ear. **

" **You don't look half bad yourself," she replied smiling. He had on a black suit with a white tie. " Want to tell me were we are going?"**

" **No" he replied. Walking her out the door and into a car he had rented. They drove into the country and then the restaurant came into view. Pulling up to the front Harry got out and opened the door for her. Normally she would have been annoyed and asked if she'd missed her arms breaking, but there was something about tonight. They walked in and were seated close to a water feature.**

**They ate and talked about work and something funny one of her brothers did. When desert came Harry asked for two slices of chocolate cake. She smiled at him, he knew her so well. When the dessert arrived there was something shinning in her slice. As the waiter set it down she say a ring. It had three stones in it, a emerald with a diamond on either side. She was so surprised that she didn't even notice that Harry was beside her now.**

" **Ginny," She looked at him, tears coming to her eyes, " I love you so much and I can't imagine a life without you. Will you marry me?"**

" **Harry," her voice cracked, " how can I say anything but yes? I love you."**

**He pulled her up and kissed her. **


	4. Big day part one

**The thing the hadn't been perfect was meeting the press right outside the restaurant. They were bombarded with questions: Are you pregnant? When is the wedding? Are you getting married to hide your pregnancy? Is the ring real? Who is the other man in your life?**

**As soon as they had gotten in the car they both burst out laughing. " Their ridiculous." Ginny said. She smiled at him, "Thank you."**

" **For what? You just got swarmed by cameras and incredible noisy people."**

" **So? I love you. That means dealing with it. So thank you, for being here and loving me." He pulled her into a kiss.**

**Present**

"**Ginny!" Startled back to reality she looked at her best friend.**

" **What?''**

" **Do you want to be late?"**

" **Omg! Quick help me into my dress!" Her gown was a pure snow white with a green sash in the middle. It wasn't the big ball gown her mother had tried to force her into, but a simple straight dress the complemented her athletic figure. Her hair was curly and was pulled away from her face. It flowed over her shoulders and back. I little silver clip holding it in place.**

" **Ok do we have all basses covered?" Hermione bit her nail, " Blue? On the toes, ok. Old? Clip, new is the dress and the clip was barrowed right?" Ginny nodded, " Good so all bases covered."**

" **Thank you" Ginny said giving her best friend a hug. " You're the closest and best sister anyone could ask for."**

" **Oh! Your going to make me cry!" Hermione squeezed. " Now lets go get you married"**

**Ginny heard the band. Taking a deep breath she opened her door and walked down the stairs. As she made it to the bottom she saw her father waiting.**

" **Your beautiful"**

" **Thanks daddy," Ginny hugged him tight. " I love your so much. Nothing will ever change that."**

" **I love you too." he stepped back saying " that's our queue."**

**Nodding at Hermione, they let her go first. Hermione meet Ron outside of the door. " You look amazing"**

" **Thanks Ron. Focus on the walk please instead of what your staring at." **


	5. Big day part 2

" **Come on Harry! You need to be out of this house in five minutes!"**

" **I'm coming Ron!" Harry looked in the mirror. He was ready. He straightened the tie on his suit. Walking out of Ron's room he walked down the stairs, stopping in front of Ginny's door. Smiling he moved on, going down the rest of the stairs out to the yard. Walking into the tent he said hello to the guests. He had a good conversation with Dudley, who had come alone. Harry was glad that one of his family members could come. Teddy had come flying out of nowhere and clung to Harry. He was four years old now and today his hair was a reddish brown. Swinging the child up Harry gave him a hug.**

" **Hey, how are you?"**

" **Great! Grandma says your going to spend FOREVER with Auntie Ginny, is that true Uncle Harry?''**

" **Yes, Teddy"**

" **Good"**

**Harry laughed, " Did you say hi to Hagrid yet?"**

" **No. I'll go do that!" He replied as Harry set him down.**

" **Don't worry Dromida, he'll be safe here."**

" **As a grandmother I'm aloud to worry." She laughed and walked off to find her rowdy grandson. Harry heard the music start to play, taking a few seconds to look at the pictures of his family, he moved to stand at the alter. He saw Hermione meet Ron at the front door, her emerald dress looked good on her. The smiled looking at Ron's face. But then he saw her, his angel, Ginny. She was gorgeous. He wished time would speed up, so he could hold her hand. He felt Kingsley's hand on his shoulder.**

" **Calm down" He whispered, " You don't want to pass out when she gets here."**

**When Ginny arrived she was beaming. Their smiles never faded as they said their vows. Harry slid the ring on her finger until it meet with the engagement ring. Then she slid the ring on his finger. " By the powers invested in me, as minister, I declare you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Ginny pressed herself to him. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss, neither one wanting to let go. But finally the came apart. **

" **You ready?" Harry asked her.**

" **Bring it on." he grabbed her hand and the ran down the isle. **


	6. Reception

**Running down the isle they were bombarded with streamers. Running to the house to hide until the wedding pavilion could be transformed into the reception. Leaning against the counter Harry pulled Ginny to him, " Hello Mrs. Potter."**

" **Hello yourself." Ginny replayed kissing him. This kiss wasn't their normal kiss it was overwhelmingly passionate. Harry's hands gripped her hips and hers moved up his chest to encircle his neck. "Ahem!" Letting go the turned to see Ron standing there. "Honestly you two would think it's been years since you saw one another."**

**Harry and Ginny laughed. Ron would always be like this and they knew it. They walked out the door holding hands. They felt like they could never let go. Reaching the pavilion they saw how beautifully set up it was. The sun was low in the sky and the cloth covering shown brightly. There was a dance floor set up with a buffet in the back. Tables were set up to the left of the dance floor were covered in gold cloth with scarlet roses on them.**

" **Would you can to dance Ginny?" Harry offered his hand.**

" **Harry I should dance with my father first. Your next I promise." She kissed him on the cheek and took her father's hand. Harry watched as his wife danced. " Wow" he thought, " she's my wife."**

"**Care to dance Harry," Mrs. Weasley asked, "It's traditional for a son to dance with his mother. I was hoping you would let me fill in."**

" **You've always been like my mother." he whispered as he hugged her, "I would be honored." They walked onto the dance floor, dancing right next to Ginny and Mr. Weasley. As the song ended Arthur placed Ginny's hand in Harry's. **

" **Take care of her."**

" **Always"**

**No one joined them for this song and Harry saw flashes, but he never looked away from her. " I love you." He said as he leaned down, "I love y" was all she managed to say before his mouth over powered hers.**

**Twilight set in and people started to go home. The newly weds gathered their belongings and after many hugs, walked out to the gate. They were on their way to……….. **


	7. Honeymoon

Hawaii had been amazing. They had spent moment [ when they weren't in bed] on the beach. It wasn't till the last day that someone recognized Harry as they walked on the beach one last time. They had managed to escape before any attention was shifted to them. But unfortunately the week was up and now they were on their way home.

They walked into the burrow after having deposited their bags at their temporary home at Grimmauld place. They would be fixing up Harry's grandparents house just outside of Godric's hallow. But for now they were visiting family. " I've missed you two!" was all they heard before all the air in their lungs was squeezed out.

" Molly let go hunny, they can't breathe." Then the air was able to be sucked back in before they were being hugged and kissed by everyone else.

" It's good to see everyone!" Said Ginny as everyone gave them room. She nudged Harry as she spotted her brother with his arm around her best friends waist. " So finally got the nerve did you?" The room erupted in laughter as Ron and Hermione turned red.

" Ginny that wasn't very nice." scolded molly

" Mother they should have just gotten over it a long time ago." replied Ginny.

Hermione cleared her throat, " True but that still wasn't…..ok it was funny but Gin you know it wasn't necessary."

Ginny laughed, " of coarse not." She walked over to her best friend, "I love you. You always have and always be in my family. My sister in three ways."

" I love you t….. three ways?"

Ginny looked at Harry, " You tell her?" Harry shock his head and Ginny motioned for him to start.

" Hermione, you have been my best friend since we were eleven years old. You've always been like a sister and so….. In a way Ginny is saying that your like her sister- in - law."

He saw Hermione's eyes start to water, " I love you guys. Your like my sibling too Harry."

" Even before I married Harry you were a sister to me. You listened to everything I had to say and gave me advice. Even when we had our fights. So that's two ways and I know the last one will come." Ginny said smiling.

Hermione's face went white before turning pink. "Oh."

After dinner Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes. They returned to the house, for an evening just for the two of them.


	8. News

Sitting on the porch Ginny was thinking about all she had gone through to get here. To be married and about to tell the man she loved some important news. They had spent the last three months cleaning and fixing up Harry's grandparent's home. It had been left vacant since they had past.

It was a large yet very cozy home with seven bedrooms. They had painted their master bedroom a warm golden color with a few scarlet pillows and blankets around the room. It had the feel of the Griffindor common room but not over done. They rest of the rooms had been decorated with simple colors so it could be changed later.

A light breeze caused a rustle in the trees. The kitchens French doors opened up onto a porch over looking an acre of land. There was a small tree line on the left of a small pond, where the creek flowed down from the mountains. She looked up at the moon and stars. It was so peaceful here and she knew that in seven months in would change.

Harry's arms encircled her waist, " Are you cold?"

" No, we're fine." Her breath caught. She hadn't planned on telling like this.

" We?"

" Me and …….. Our baby." She let out her breath as she was spun around.

" A baby? Our baby?"

" Yes" Ginny stared into his eyes. All she saw was love.

"Ginny" he whispered kissing her , " You have no idea how happy I am." He whispered as he kissed down her neck.

5 months later

" I feel like whale." Ginny stated as she turned from side to side. She was seven months pregnant and her brother had decided to get married. " He couldn't have waited three months, Oh no! He had to get married while I'm a blimp."

" Love, you look great."

" Your have to say that."

" True but I still would say it." she smiled. He know how to charm her.

" Lets just go." Ginny swatted him in the arm as she waddled by.

Today was the day Ron was getting married and she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with him.


	9. Another big day

_Sorry it took so long to update the story. Remember I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter…I just am writing from a different point of time._

_The trees next to the lake where decorated in the same midnight blue fabric as the tent. Just like every other Weasley wedding it was at the Burrow. However instead of being right next to the house it was next to the lake 20 feet from the house. All the men had been asked to wear a muggle suit instead of traditional robes._

_Leaving Harry to find Ron and stand next to the alter Ginny waddled into the tent that had been set up for Hermione to get ready in. " Hermione your running late."_

" _I know. Thank God we can use magic or this would be a disaster."_

"_Ok. Breathe." Ginny said as she placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders. " Despite you wanting to marry Ron, everything will be fine." Hermione smiled. Ginny flicked her wand and Hermione's hair began to curl and place itself in an elegant bun. Hermione's dress was a full skirted, strapless that had a bit of lace on the front creating an upside down V. Were the point of the V met the dress was a the clip that Ginny had worn in her hair._

"_Alright so, we have blue eye shadow, the clip is borrowed and old and the dress is new." Ginny let out a breath, "you look amazing. You ready?"_

"_As much as I ever will be." The music started and they walked out of the tent. _

" _Hello Mr. Granger."_

"_Hello Ginny. Hermione you look amazing."_

"_Thank you dad."_

_As Ginny followed Angela, Fleur and Aubrey down the isle. Ginny giggled to herself including herself four married women were walking down the isle before Hermione. All married to one of her brothers, except her. Charlie hadn't married but he was happy with that choice. Taking her place in front of her sister-in-laws Ginny turned to watch Hermione walk toward the alter. She was beaming and stealing a glance at Ron he was too. After their " I Do's" they started walking down the Isle. Ginny took Harry's arm and started to walk. " They are so adorable."_

"_They're great together." Harry kissed her head, "Like us."_

_Two hours into the reception Ginny started to feel tired and walked over to where he was talking to Andromeda, Hermione and her mother._

" _Have you picked names out yet?" asked Hermione._

" _We…"_

" _We aren't telling anyone yet." Ginny smiled. " Harry I'm feeling tired can we go home?"_

" _Of coarse. I'm going to go say good bye to Ron then."_

" _Alright. Tell my slow brother to come say good bye please."_

" _Are you sure your just tired dear?" Asked Molly._

" _Yes mum. I'm fine."_

_Ron walked up and gave his sister a hug. " Love you too, little sis." _

" _Hey I'm pretty sure I'm bigger than you right now." Everyone laughed. Ginny gave everyone a hug and took Harry's hand. " Let's go home."_


	10. James Arthur Potter

Harry smiled, everything in his life was great. He had a family. Looking at Ginny made his heart fill with love. She was helping Hermione finish putting the last box of books into the bookshelf. Ron and Hermione had gotten back from their honeymoon two weeks ago. Ginny's stomach was round and in less then a month he'd be a father.

"Gin you really don't need to help. You should be relaxing." Hermione said.

"If one more person tells me to lay down…" she stopped, breathing deep, "sorry but do you know what it's like to have to lay in bed for HOURS?"

" I just want to make sure my sister and niece or nephew stay healthy."

Ginny hugged her. " I know but please stop worrying."

" Fine." Hermione picked up the empty box and walked to the back door to throw it at Ron.

" Hey!"

" One more" Hermione said laughing. The box had hit him on the head.

Harry walked over to Ginny as she sat on the couch and wrapped his arms around her. "How are you feeling?"

" Good. A little tired."

" Do you want to go home?"

"Maybe in a little while. They promised to feed us."

1 week later

Ginny woke to an odd sensation. Switching on her lamp, she pulled her covers back. "Oh god." Rolling over she shook Harry's shoulder, "Harry! Harry get up!"

He mumbled as he rolled over, "hmm, Gin it's the middle of the night."

" Harry get up the baby's coming!"

"What?" his eyes flew open. "We still have three weeks."

" Not anymore. Come on we need to go." That's when the first contraction hit. "oh my…."

" Gin?"

"Contraction" she said as she breathed out

2 hours later

The waiting room was packed with Weasleys. That's when they say Harry walking down the hallway with a blue bundle in his hands. " Say hello to James Arthur Potter." everyone broke out into congratulations. Molly come to stand by Harry. "He's adorable! He has Ginny's eyes…. Aww. My I hold him?"

" Of coarse, you're his grandma." Harry said as he handed his son to her. ' My son' he thought. It gave him so much joy. Molly handed the baby over to her husband while asking if she could go see her daughter. Harry nodded. " Thank you. It means so much that you gave him my name." Arthur said cradling his grandson.

"Of coarse we did."

Harry took his son back and told everyone to head home. He walked back into Ginny's room as Molly was leaving. " Look after them?"

" I always will"

Molly slipped out and Harry gave their son to Ginny. " I love you." he whispered as he kissed her. " Me or the baby?" She joked. She knew the answer. " They say all three of us can go home tomorrow. But I have to be in bed for a couple days. She made a face.

"That's fine. I'll take care of both of you."

" Harry are you sure?"

" Yes, love."


	11. A night for two

Harry was exhausted. Taking care of James and make sure Ginny was comfortable wasn't as easy as he thought. Luckily Ginny was off bed rest now that James was a week old.

James was crying. Looking at the clock Harry moaned, it was 2 in the morning. "Gin it's your turn."

" Harry he's your son."

" He's yours too love."

Ginny rolled out of bed. Walking over to James crib she looked down. " What's all this fuss about?'' picking him up she knew. After a change and a bottle James quieted back down. Setting him back in his crib, she kissed his forehead. After making sure he was ok she went and curled up to Harry's back.

3 months later

"Mum are you sure?"

" Yes dear go. Have a night just to yourselves."

" Ok." She kissed her son, " Be good for your grandma."

Harry would be surprised. He was out with Ron having a guys day out. Ginny started to cook dinner and as she was setting the table, Harry's patronus came into the room. " Gin I'll be home in about an hour."

After the dinner was done, Ginny ran up stairs and changed. Putting on the dress she'd worn when Harry proposed she went downstairs to light the candles. Just as she finished lighting the last one Harry walked in the door.

" Hey Gin…whats all this?

" Mum wanted time with our son and thought we could use a night to ourselves."

"hmmm, I could defiantly use some time with you." Placing his arms around her waist pulling her in for a kiss.

" That was nice." she smiled, " come sit and have dinner."

" Dinner smells wonderful. Whats for dessert?"

"You'll see" a mischievous smile on her face.


	12. Happy news for two

"Ok we'll say our news at the same time…. 1,2,3"

"I'm pregnant" Both girls said at the same time.

" Hermione when are you do?" Ginny asked.

" April. What about you?"

" April." Ginny sighed, " I'm so happy for you guys! Our kids can grow up together!" She pulled Hermione into her grasp and started laughing.

" Whats so funny?" Asked Ron

" You as a father." Ron scowled as the room burst out laughing, " Aww common Ron you know I'm joking. I do know you'll be a very good and protective father."

" Love you sis." He said hugging her

"Ron? Are you HUGGING your sister?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

" Yes mum…..we both have really good news."

" What is that?"

" Well mum…. Hermione and Ginny are….. "

" Spit it out Ronald."

" Their pregnant mum." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley let out a scream and hugged the girls. " Arthur! Arthur!"

Mr. Weasley bounded down the stairs. "What? Whats going on?"

" Our girls are pregnant." Mrs. Weasley said through tears.

Hermione and Ron

" What do you think about Kelsey?"

"No"

" Hermione you have to agree to something."

" What about Rose? Rose Lunadora Weasley?"

" Lunadora?"" Kinda like a mix of Luna and Tonks's first name."

" I like it. I think it fits. What about if it's a boy?"

" Hugo Devin Weasley."

" Hugo?"

"I found it in a baby book and I really liked it."

" Both are great names."

Hermione curled into him. " I love you Ron"

" I love you too."

Harry and Ginny

" Have you been thinking of names?"

" Of coarse. Lily Siriolly Potter or Albus Severus Potter."

" Those sound great Harry. Were did you get Siriolly from?"

" It's a combination of Sirius and Molly. Molly to honor her mother and grandmother of coarse."

" Oh…. Harry it's beautiful." Tears flowed down her cheeks.


	13. Morning sickness

It wasn't long till Hermione was asking tips from Ginny, and the many women on how to help the morning sickness. She'd had to take a few days off of work because she wasn't able to leave the bathroom most mornings and even sometimes at night.

"Harry, I feel horrible. She's so sick all of the time." commented Ron one day.

"Ron, she's fine. Ginny went through the same thing with James. Hermione is getting a recipe for Hermione right now to help. If you feel so bad get up a little earlier to make it for her tomorrow."

" Good idea."

Ginny's Kitchen

"It's so awful."

"I know, but think of all the ammo you'll have when your babies born." Ginny smiled

"I never thought of that." giggling, " My mother never used that on me."

" Neither did mine. At least not on me….mostly the twins."

" That makes sense. Those two did always get into some kind of trouble"

That's when the girls heard James start to cry. "I'll get him Ginny."

"You sure?"

" Of coarse." Hermione said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Taking the first right she came to James's door. The room was a light golden color. The crib and furniture were a stained golden. The bedding and curtains were scarlet. Books and pictures were everywhere. Above James's crib was a picture of James and Lily potter and Fred.

" Hello James. What's all the fuss about?"

"Anie miny"

" Close try Aunt Hermione." she said smiling.

"Aunt Mione."

"Better. Want to go see your mum?"

He lifted his arms "up"

" Your getting so big."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone I'm so sorry about taking sooo long for more chapters. I was starting college and I recently got a new job that is taking some getting used to. So please have patience with me. I'll have a chapter up soon, hopefully. Thank you so much to those of you who have added this to your favorites list. Please Keep up the comments.


End file.
